


Get You To The Moon

by Ganine



Category: Persona 3, Shin Megami Tensei, persona - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Give me validation, S.E.E.S, haha I got bored, pls take this Minamitsu fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganine/pseuds/Ganine
Summary: He’d give her the entire universe if he could.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Kirijo Mitsuru, Makoto Yuki/Mitsuru Kirijo, Minato/Mitsuru, Yuki Makoto/Kirijo Mitsuru
Kudos: 45





	Get You To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I was originally planning on this being a lime. But this song called “Get you the moon” came on and I fell in love. If that’s not Minato then I don’t know what it is. Anyway, I 100% recommend that song to listen too while reading this short little story. Also, chapter 3 for Orpheus: Return may be out Monday if I’m lucky! Fingers crossed! Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays!

It was exhilarating. To be close to him was a feat few had accomplished. Minato Arisato was a complete mystery to those outside of S.E.E.S, enjoying time with few that were not apart of their little group.

And yet she had managed to get closer than anyone else had achieved, mostly due to his persistence to spend time with her. And here they were, in a relationship. She’d often think back to the day she confessed her feeling in the most unethical and unromantic ways possible.

Telling off her entitled fiancé right in front of Minato, and confessing her feelings in the process. Although she ran away in a cowardly effort to hide her feelings in a last attempt to save some dignity, he found her anyway. 

Next thing she knew, he had reciprocated her feelings. Right there on the school rooftop. Her first kiss was on that school rooftop, and it was something she would never forget. 

So obviously, when he asked if she’d like to “chill” with him, she gladly obliged.  
——  
“What exactly are we supposed to be doing, Minato?” Over time, his name ceased feeling like a heavyweight against her tongue, now rolling off with ease.

“Well, I thought that since we’ve been pretty stressed with school and the Dark Hour, a little time to ourselves would do good. Don’t you think?” Minato gave her a side glance as he laid sprawled about on her bed. 

“Oh? And you believe that this would help relieve stress?” Even as the question guided itself out, she felt calmer than before with just the two of them. Maybe his method was working.

“Yes. Now c’mere.” He stood up straight and patted the side of the bed next to him. A gentle smile graced his face. 

Mitsuru happily agreed and sat down next to his lean figure. Resting her head on his shoulder. It was a peaceful moment until Minato grabbed her waist and pulled her down on her bed. 

Bringing her closer to him as they laid on her bed. She was grateful she was facing away from him as her face singed pink.

“Minato?” Minato loosened his grip on her waist and admired her. Mitsuru gazing into his sapphire eyes.

He hummed in response to her question, propping himself up. She did the same and leaned in closer to his face. Minato felt his face heat up as she was mere inches away from him. 

Mitsuru leaned in and smiled as she tugged on his headphones, successfully taking them off.

“Hey-wait!” Minato puzzled as she fiddled with his headphones that were still connected to his MP3 player. A little hum of satisfaction escaping her lips.

Placing them upon her ears and placing her arms around his neck, Mitsuru put her head on his shoulder. 

Minato found himself cradling the upperclassman as she toyed with his headphones. Her voice giving an angelic hum to whatever she was listening to. 

“Minato?” She whispered.

“Yes?” 

“Why…” She seemed hesitant in her question. “Why do you like me?” Her voice was barely above a whisper. Minato pulled her closer to him and propped himself up against the wall. Mitsuru cuddled against his chest.

“Well, you’re brilliant.” He began. “Beautiful beyond compare, strong and an all around total badass.” She gave a soft giggle. “And if I could get you to the moon and give it to you, I would.” 

“...You’d do that?” She croaked. 

“If death was coming for you, I’d give my life for you.” He ended, sincerity clearly evident in his voice. Her fingers curled around his shirt and gripped it. 

“Thank you, Minato.” 

His arms strengthened his hold on her frame and gave off a protective aura. Leaving a soft kiss on her head as she buried deeper into the crook of his neck. The warmth of their bodies creating a cozy atmosphere. One where the feeling of sleep began to creep in.

Minato leaned backwards as his hand rested against her back. A soft hum escaping his lips as he held his girlfriend. Gently taking off the headphones she so teasingly stole. 

“You’re the reason I’m still hanging on, Mitsuru. I’d give you the Moon and Mars.” Minato held her tighter. Placing the headphones back onto her head.  
——  
Mitsuru slept soundlessly in her boyfriend's arms. Arising before he woke from his nap they shared, she gazed at his delicate features. The stone cold leader of S.E.E.S. mysterious and ominous. 

“I suppose you are the reason I’m still hanging on, Minato.” She whispered softly. Burrowing into his chest once more. “Thank you.”


End file.
